A tu lado
by Fuck off faggot
Summary: Tweek es un chico que sufre de maltrato en todos lados, al grado de que intenta suicidarse. Pero cuando el cree que todo esta perdido conoce a Kenny, quien se vuelve su mejor amigo y saca a relucir su verdadera personalidad. Sin embargo; Kenny guarda un secreto que Tweek no debe conocer.
1. Chapter 1

_A tu lado._

 _-Prologo_

* * *

 _¿y si salto del techo?_

Los mismos pensamientos, una y otra vez, abordan mi mente como si fuera una estúpida niña de 14 años con tendencias suicidas, ¿Lo deprimente? Soy un estúpido niño de 16 años con las mismas tendencias suicidas.

No tengo excusa, o tal vez si, no me molesto ni siquiera en intentar pensar en eso, naci roto, estoy roto y siempre estaré roto…lo único que me calma en ocasiones es una buena taza de café, y esas ocasiones es todas las noches.  
Por que alejan las pesadillas y me mantienen despierto.  
¿Quién soy?  
Soy Tweek Tweak…tengo 16 años y soy un chico.

.

..

...

...

...  
y estoy pensando en el suicidio.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Dame un año y cambiare tu vida.  
**  
A pesar de tener los insultos en la punta de mi lengua, me contengo de forma increíble para no lazar el veneno que guardo dentro de mi y de esta forma nunca herir a nadie.  
La gente no entiende, la gente es mala y esta podrida, molestan al chico que no se defiende, buscando desesperadamente aceptación de los demás, sin saber que solo están escribiendo, con esas acciones, un futuro que de seguro odiaran y terminara mal.  
A veces desearía que supieran lo que hacen conmigo, pero son tan ignorantes a los sentimientos de personas como yo, que no me extraña el echo de que me den la espalda.

Desde que Craig, mi único amigo, se tuvo que mudar, mi vida se fue a la mierda.

Mis padres me ignoran, siempre fueron asi, odio cuando intentan hacer de que somos una linda familia feliz y unida, detesto eso…detesto la imagen que intenta dar y no es real.  
Tal vez por que en el fondo, lo que mas anhelo es que exista y sea cumplida…sea…olvidalo, tu tampoco lo comprenderás…

Detesto también este pueblo de mierda, que no tiene idea de lo que hace o dice, que hiere a diestra y siniestra y solo sigue modas estúpidas y pasajeras.  
 **Todos son iguales.**  
Ahora mismo, todos tienen una bandera gay, adornando de forma ridícula todo el lugar y visten de forma aun mas ridícula.

Los únicos, que siguen actuando de forma igual a la de siempre, son unos cuantos chicos bastantes particulares y catalogados de una forma estúpida por ser distintos al resto;

 _ **Kenneth McCormick**_ , mejor amigo de Barbara Stevens, que es catalogado como el pobre y _''puta''_ del pueblo.

 _ **Barbara Stevens**_ , que es catalogada como la rubia descerebrada a pesar de ser todo lo contrario.

 _ **Henrietta Biggle,**_ catalogada como la emo de south park alado de _**Pete Svart**_ y _ **Stanley Marsh.**_

y por ultimo, (y por supuesto, con el valor de nada): **_yo._**

Cada quien esta en su mundo, yo soy ese chico solitario que nunca dirá nada y ya se canso de hacer esfuerzos inútiles en socializar.

Creo que esta noche, me suicidare, ya nada en mi rutina tiene sentido alguno, no me gusta levantarme, ni ir a la escuela donde me molestan y regresar a un hogar vacío donde nadie me espera.  
Ya me canse de esa puta rutina, ya me canse de mi estúpida vida…ya me canse de mi mismo.

Siento repulsión al verme frente al espejo, siento asco de mi, siento nauseas al tener que pronunciar mi nombre y siento impotencia cuando el mundo se cae en pedazos y no muevo ni un solo dedo por tratar de detener lo que ocurre con mis emociones.

 _Ya me canse de vivir._

Tu pensarías lo mismo que yo si supieras el infierno que vivo, tu serias como yo, estoy seguro…

-¿Por qué no te mueres?- me pregunta Eric Cartman, mientras abandono el autobús –No te preocupes, mañana no estaré aquí de nuevo.- le dedico una sonrisa y bajo, a paso lento me dirijo a mi casa.

-¡Tweek! Espera…-escucho una voz detrás de mi y es Kenneth, corre hacia donde yo estoy con una hoja en sus manos –Nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo, con el trabajo del profesor Smith- me sonríe de forma gentil y yo lo ignoro – Ve a hacerlo con Bárbara…- susurro y el pone una mueca -¿No te agrado? ¡Que mal! Tu a mi, me caes muy bien, eres de los únicos que no traen una bandera para quedar bien.- comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-Tu tampoco la traes.- y el asintió –Mi familia es homofóbica, nadie de mi hogar la trae...- sonrió a pesar de que algo en su voz apareció que no pude distinguir bien–…aun que a mi, a Karen y a kevin nos da igual, aun eres una persona ¿no? Eso es lo que importa- dijo con orgullo.  
-Aun asi, Bárbara le toco hacerla con Turner, por lo tanto no puedo ir a otro lado.  
El tema es…- leyó la hoja antes de continuar -…pobreza…-silencio, en ese lugar se creo un extraño silencio que el rompió con una estruendosa risa -¡Genial! Tenemos suerte, nos toco un tema donde soy experto.- y yo sonreí levemente ante su entusiasmo –La terminaremos pronto, asi que…- tomo mis hombros y yo temblé ligeramente por el contacto tan confiado -…guíame a tu casa- No sabia que hacer, ni como actuar bien, con paso torpe comencé a marchar dirección a mi hogar y el sonrió.

Marchaba junto a mi, tratando de aligerar mis nervios, pero esto era extraño, completamente fuera de mi rutina e imprevisto ante mi frustrado plan de suicidio.  
-Pasa…-susurre cuando abri la puerta de mi vacio hogar y el se quedo maravillado -¡Genial! Solo había visto la casa de Bárbara y Kyle…-menciono al ultimo con cierta tristeza -…es bonita- me dedico una sonrisa, entrando con confianza.  
Despues de eso, el comenzó a planear el trabajo, pidiendo mi opinión, nunca antes alguien lo había echo, por lo cual, me parecía muy extraño.  
Solo Craig me trataba asi…

-No entiendo, por que nadie te habla, eres muy amigable- me alago el rubio cenizo  
–Tal vez por que soy un anti social de mierda y de cierta forma, entiendo y acepto el rechazo del mundo a mi persona.-yo aseguro como si fuera lo mas normal  
–…aun así, nos veremos mañana ¿no?- me sonríe recogiendo sus cosas y yo niego –Para mi, ya no existe mañana…-y el silencio se adueña del lugar.  
-No seas idiota, para todos existe un mañana- me miro de arriba abajo

...

–Dame un año y are que esas ideas se esfumen de tu cabeza…- dijo suplicante cuando entendió mis palabras y yo negué levemente -¿Qué pasa si no lo haces? ¿Qué pasa si aun tengo estas ideas?- cuestione mirando el piso  
–Entonces no solo te ayudare en cualquier loco plan que tengas para acabar con tu vida…are que aquellos que te hicieron la vida imposible sufran tanto como tu…- prometió y yo no sabia si confiar en el o no, después de todo, nunca antes habíamos hablado, no hasta esa extraña tarde.  
Lo observe de arriba abajo, inseguro.  
-¿Tenemos un trato?- y extendió su mano, como si fuera un negocio realmente serio, lo imite inseguro  
\- ¿Y si cambio de ideas, que tengo que hacer?- y el sonrió haciendo que nuestras manos se tomaran  
–Ser mi amigo, solo eso.-

Y esa tarde, no me suicide, pero de cierta forma, con ese apretón, cambie toda mi existencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Primer día: Te quiero.**

A veces creo, que soy un completo imbécil, y otras, mis padres lo confirman.  
Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre a sido de esa forma, ellos quieren de mi algo que simplemente no existe, ellos quieren una extraña perfección, que a mi no me agrada.

No como los padres normales con hijos rebeldes, no, es como de esos padres posesivos que nunca están a gusto con lo que tienen.

Si fue mi error, pido sinceras disculpas, pero la realidad, es que se que yo no eh echo nada malo, ¿Creer en las cosas que yo veía estaba mal? ¡Era un niño!  
Por supuesto que creo aun en gnomos y hadas por que las vi, pero…yo confiaba en ellos de alguna manera, les decía todo, les decía mis sueños y ellos se burlaban de mi y cuando los desesperaba me golpeaban, ¿Qué clase de padres hacen eso?  
Golpear a su retoño cuando apenas sabe decir mamá, creo que es por eso que soy muy callado…

Aun que al final, la culpa recae de nuevo en mi, tal vez nunca debí de aprender a hablar, tal vez jamás debí de ver esas cosas, tal vez…yo debería de estar muerto.

La escuela no es un lugar mejor, en realidad es mucho peor, con todos ignorándote, pero a la vez burlándose de ti y usándote es…horrendo.  
Soy ese chico que nadie nota, no hasta que necesitan desahogarse de sus vidas a base de palabras hirientes y golpes, _soy ese chico usado por desesperación._  
Nada cambiara, no se por qué acepte el estúpido trato con Kenny, tal vez, es por que quiero que el cumpla su palabra y en un año, haga pagar a aquellos que me an echo caer, tal vez…no lo se.

 _En el fondo soy malo, por desear eso._

 _En el fondo estoy podrido._

-Hey, Tweek, ven a comer con nosotros- me saluda Kenny, apenas cruzo la puerta de la cafetería y me obliga a ir a esa mesa jalándome del brazo, seguramente ya comencé a temblar -…no te pongas nervioso, estoy seguro que le agradaras a Bárbara- me guiña el ojo y se sienta junto a la rubia que leía un libro de biología.  
-Bebe…-la llamo débilmente Kenny y ella cerro el libro, esbozando una débil sonrisa a nosotros –¡oh! Hola Kenny, bienvenido a la mesa de los antisociales; Tweek- me saluda–...se tu nombre, por que vas en mi salón.- supongo que me mostré confundido pues se apresura a decir esas simples palabras que me calmaron.

Pero no lo suficiente, miro a mi alrededor y la gente parece tener cosas mas interesantes que hacer y eso los incluye a ellos, que comienzan a conversar de algún tema que no entiendo y eso, solo provoca que mi comida sea lo mas interesante del mundo, pues me le quedo viendo, en completo silencio, con estos pensamientos inundando mi mente.

-¿Tu que opinas, Tweek?- la dulce voz de Bárbara me despierta y por fin levanto la mirada, encontrándome su hermosa mirada café con toques verdes.  
-No se de que hablan ¡Ack! No me odies – jalo mi cabello y ella ríe por lo bajo –No te puedo odiar sin conocerte, y hablamos de…-no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la campana sonó.  
-ugh…me toca clase con Pete Svart y Henrietta Biggle ¿a ustedes? – nos mira y yo levanto los hombros en señal de que no tengo ni la mas remota idea.  
-Nos toca la clase juntos y…- Kenny responde haciendo memoria –Stan…creo…-susurra y ella asiente  
-Suerte con el calvo de matemáticas- desea sin maldad.  
-Suerte con la vieja de artes.- y sin mas, nos vamos a nuestro siguiente salón.

Kenny es alguien fácil para hablar y no sentirte intimidado, de alguna manera, terminamos hablando de nuestra música favorita.  
-¿Cuál es tu banda preferida?- ¿Lo ven?  
-Mindless Self Indulgence, Craig la escuchaba mucho y después de tanto oírla, me gusto bastante.- confesé con pena, pero ya sin mis temblores.  
-Pero si tienes buenos gustos musicales, yo me inclino mas por Linkin Park y My Chemical Romance.- sonríe de lado y entonces un pelinegro se sienta justo delante de nosotros, girando su silla para incluirse a la platica.  
-pff…yo prefiero Avenged Sevenfold- asegura y yo vuelvo a temblar como un jodido vibrador.  
-oh…hola Stan- sonríe Kenny y el nombrado le dedica una sonrisa apenas visible.  
-¿Qué tal la fiesta de Bebe?-Cuestiona por lo bajo  
-Si, me divertí tanto, estudiando química – contesta el rubio levantando los brazos –mira, aun estoy divirtiéndome…wiiiiii- el sarcasmo es notorio por lo que me rio.  
-¿Quién es el?- me señala Marsh –oh, es mi nuevo amigo, se llama Tweek Tweak- sonrió débilmente levantando la mano en señal de saludo.  
-…sabes que no puedes reemplazarlo ¿no?- y yo ladeo la cabeza confundido.  
-…y sabes que tu eres un gótico por el ¿No?- el azabache finge a ver recibido un balazo.  
-Ganaste.- para mirarme con sus ojos azul oscuro, es donde noto, el increíble parecido que tiene con Craig  
–Hola, Tweek. Soy Stanley Marsh, puedes decirme Stan o Raven- me dedica ahora una mirada gentil.

 _Es un chico agradable_.

-…entonces, a mi dime _''Dios del sexo''_ -  
-Pero Kenny, aun eres virgen.- ríe Raven  
-auch…el no tenia que saber eso.-  
-Entonces te diré dios de la mayonesa- y los tres, reímos por mi estúpido chiste.

* * *

La clase de matemática fue mas entretenida, gracias a Stan y Kenny, que no paraban de molestarse uno a otros.  
¿Desde cuando un gótico se lleva tan bien con un _''conformista''_? ni puta idea.  
Pero estoy feliz de estar con ellos.  
o estaba feliz, hasta que recibí un papelito, que golpeo mi cabeza.

 _''¿Por qué no desapareces?''_ eso estaba escrito y después llego uno, tras otro y otro…

 _''Drogadicto''_

 _''Tus padres no te quieren''_

 _''El mundo te odia, desaparece''_

La misma caligrafía, insultos distintos.  
43 papelitos me llegaron en tan solo 5 minutos, no se si sentirme importante por que la persona que me los mando, se tomo su tiempo para hacerlos, o sentirme desdichado por el odio que me tiene.  
Mi corazón esta un poco roto, y siento las ganas de llorar, Kenny lo nota y me sujeta la muñeca, lo miro a lo que el me sonríe de forma débil.  
Una sonrisa que te dice: _''Estoy aquí''_

* * *

-¿Asi que te dieron esos papelitos?- Pregunta Stanley con enfado cruzándose de brazos, tomando uno entre sus manos -…no te preocupes, Pete me ayudara a saber quien fue.- me guiña el ojo y se va.  
-¡Espera!...-grite demasiado tarde -¿Por qué…le interesa tanto?- pregunte al viento, escuchando el suspiro de mayonesam digo, kenneth –Por que ya te acepto como un nuevo amigo…Stanley no era gótico antes ¿Sabes? Lo conozco desde que tengo 7 años, el y Kyle fueron mis mejores amigos antes…todo cambio hace un año.- el parecía melancólico –aun le hablo, pero…desde que Kyle no esta todo se volvió tan diferente…nos dolía a ambos estar juntos…-

 _'_ _'¿Qué la paso a Kyle?''_ quise preguntar, pero mis labios no se animaron a moverse para cuestionar -El mundo…es una perra con los verdaderos humanos ¿eh?...- sonrió de forma rota y yo no lo entendía.

Pero sabia que lo mejor, era no avivar el dolor que sabía, existía.

Barbara llego después, con una chica vestida de negro, me imagino que es Henrietta Biggle.  
-Bien, estas segura, ahora me marcho.- Se despide la gótica con la mirada y esa simple oración.  
-Gracias de nuevo, Henrietta- Barbara grita para ser escuchada y Kenny observa -¿Otra vez Clyde esta detrás de ti?- levanta una ceja, yo en cambio presto mas atención a ese nombre  
-Es un buen chico, pero, no me interesa tener novio ahora…-susurra incomoda –...da igual, ¿Qué tal la clase de matemáticas?- Ambos levantamos los hombros  
-Siendo sinceros, la calva no nos dejaba poner atención.

* * *

Si te narro el resto del dia, seria tedioso y cansado, solo te dire esto.

Quimica me toca con bebe y Kenny ((Lo cual es genial, por que solo nos la pasamos bromeando y siendo reprendidos por Bebe que quiere poner atención.))  
Español con el tal Pete que no es de muchas palabras, pero después de que Stan me lo presentara, se volvió bastante amigable.  
y el resto del día, ya no fui molestado…lo cual es excelente.

El camino a casa, tampoco fue tan aburrido, pues resulta que Henrietta vive a dos casa de la mía, por lo que nos acompañamos mutuamente, después de notar que Bebe era amiga de ambos.  
Lo cual es raro, por que la chica gótica te hace platica con silencio.  
¿Cómo es posible?  
¡Ni yo tengo idea!  
Solo responde con señas, nunca mueve la boca, su semblante neutral cambia a cada palabra que le dedicaba, lista para contestar con una expresión diferente.  
Aun asi, es lo cómodo de estar con ella.  
Descubrí, que no soy el único, que disfruta del silencio.

Al llegar a casa, note que no había nadie aun, subí y prendí la computadora.  
No había nada interesante, pero si un mensaje que me llamo la atención.  
 _''Desconocido''_  
….no me daba buena espina  
 _''¿Por qué no te mueres?''_  
Solo estaba esa línea escrita, y escuche a mi madre llegar, baje a recibirla, pero apenas abrí la boca para decir algo, el grito de ella me dejo sin ningún sonido.  
-No quiero escucharte, tuve un mal dia, asi que hazme un favor y cállate ¿ok?- asentí y ella beso mi frente.  
-Mamá…-susurre y ella me miro molesta.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Te quiero…- y subí las escaleras para cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con llave.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Segundo dia: Pensamientos.**

Suelo pensar en tantas cosas, la mitad de ellas no tienes sentido y las dejo pasar, mientras que la otra mitad son mis tormentos diarios.  
¿Alguna vez te has sentido atrapado?  
Atrapado, asfixiado…viendo como todos a tu alrededor parecen estar perfectamente mientras que tu te ahogas…y te preguntas si el error eres tu.  
Pues así me siento, justo ahora, justo aquí…

Observando como todos a mi alrededor, parecen llevar una vida tranquila y feliz, de cierta maneras les tengo envidia.

¿Por qué no encajo en la sociedad como ellos?

Craig siempre fue de llevar la contraria a todo, y yo con el estaba bien, nunca necesite de la aprobación de nadie, porque él y yo éramos así…pero ahora que el no está aquí, _¿Qué caso tiene ser distinto si al final estas solo?_

Tal vez…todo estaría bien si no tuviera tantos problemas en mi cabeza, si no tuviera tantas peticiones de muerte, si mis padres me prestaran un poco mas de atención y si mi padre no quisiera educar a un _''hombre''._

 _Si, tal vez seria normal si no fuera por eso._

El autobús parece estar lleno, pero para mi esta vacío, con excepciones, como Henrietta que esta alado de mi, y que su silencio me parece tan tortuoso justo ahora, y parece notarlo pues pone en su cara una expresión clara de: _''¿Sucede algo?''_

-No, solo unos pensamientos…- aseguro en tono bajo, y si cualquiera me hubiera escuchado, pensarían que hablo solo, pero ella no, ella es distinta como yo.

Debo agradecerle a Kenny por presentarme hace un mes a estas personas tan maravillosas.

 _''Sea lo que sea: Estoy aquí''_ y sonrió débilmente asintiendo a esa nueva expresión, y aquí vienen mas pensamientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo me durara esto?

Es decir, aprecio a todos, pero debo de ser realista y nos separaremos ¿no?

¿Qué are cuando de nuevo este solo?

 _¿Qué no ya estoy solo?_

No, de nuevo puedo ser yo mismo gracias a este grupo tan particular, pero al final de cuentas, todos en la tarde están solos.

Kenny por ser pobre, Bebe por ser _''puta''_ , Henrietta por ser solitaria y silenciosa, Stan y Pete se quedan juntos, pero a la vez, cada uno esta en su jodido mundo ¿y que no soy yo igual?

Solo prendo una pantalla cuando estoy en casa, y hablo con gente de otros países bebiendo café y a veces ni siquiera me alimento.

Veo como Kenny y barbara suben al autobús, hablando de algo que de seguro me dirán para saber mi opinión y después volverán a la pelea, pero ahora es distinto…  
-¡Te eh dicho cientos de veces que no lo enfrentes!- grita bebe llena de rabia, algo que para el resto de los pasajeros es normal, pero para mi no y para Henrietta parece asustarle, pues comienza a temblar.  
-¡Y yo te eh dicho miles de veces, que lo que yo haga con mi vida en mi casa, es mi puto problema! ¿¡En que te afecta mi ojo morado!? – responde Kenny, sin saludarme, sentándose enfrente de nosotros…sus gritos me asustan, pero trato de mantener la compostura.  
-¡Agh! Eres un idiota McCormick- y asi, Barbara se lleva a Henrietta del brazo para sentarse hasta el final.  
-¡Eres una…!- pero Kenny no termino su frase, al ver que yo estaba ahí. –ugh…¿hola?- y me sonríe, yo en cambio, me encojo en mi asiento, supongo que será un dia distinto...

* * *

-Stan…-le llamo débilmente al azabache, y el me observa con una expresión neutral en su cara -¿Sabes por que Kenny esta tan extraño hoy?- a lo que el se ríe por lo bajo  
-¿Le grito a Barbara, no?- y yo asiento

–No te preocupes, da gracias de que por lo menos le grita, ¿sabes? Antes Kenny era un dejado de primera.- comienza a relatarme mientras trato de anotar a la vez, algo que el maestro nos dejo del libro de historia. -¿Conoces a Cartman?- ruedo los ojos, por supuesto que lo conocía, ese gordo idiota…asiento de nuevo para que entienda que desafortunadamente lo conozco

–Bien, el era nuestro amigo...- y se que si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo hubiera escupido de la impresión, supongo que mi cara es demasiado chistosa, pues Stanley casi se descojona de la risa -…Kenny, kyle, Cartman y yo, éramos de una forma tenebrosa, inseparables, cuando nos _''peleábamos''_ yo me marchaba con kyle, mientras que Kenny se quedaba con el gordo, se quedaba con el por que a pesar de ser un cabron, tenia comida, dinero, juguetes, etc…  
Eramos niños y jamás nos interesó mucho Kenny, pero a Eric si…  
Kenny pensaba que el era un amigo verdadero y como en su casa siempre había peleas, aprendió a quedarse callado, a pesar de que ahora hable mas que una madre en el mercado con su comadre, antes era todo un logro escucharlo…el pensaba que cuando le ordenaban cosas, a pesar de no quererlas hacer, era normal.  
Cuando empezamos a tener mas conciencia y nos preocupamos mas por el, Kenny seguía insistiendo que Eric; a pesar de tratarlo peor que un perro callejero, era su amigo…cuando comenzó a suceder las cosas con Kyle, Kenny se preocupó genuinamente por el pelirrojo, y eso no le agrado a Eric.  
No entiendo bien que sucedió, yo estaba con unas cosas también en casa, lo último que supe, es que Kenny le dio un puñetazo a Eric y que al llegar a su casa, llego la policía por regresarle el golpe a su padre.  
Desde ese día, comenzó a hablar mas y a defenderse, se quedo con nosotros, y ambos apoyamos a kyle hasta que…- y maldigo el jodido timbre, pues es hora del almuerzo, sujeto a Stan de su sudadera negra y sus ojos se clavan en mi  
-¿Hasta que…?- pregunto invitándolo a continuar con el relato pero el niega  
–Olvídalo, el punto es que Kenny se defiende y eso es bueno, Barbara lo sabe, asi que no te preocupes.- de esa forma, Raven me deja en el salón, con mas dudas en mi cabeza.

¿Qué le paso a Kyle?

¿Quién era kyle?

¿Qué hizo enojar a Kenny para que cambiara de un día para otro?

 _¿En verdad, esto está bien?_

* * *

La cafetería era tan ruidosa, ni siquiera pude llegar a mi mesa, tome mi comida y literalmente, me marche olvidándome de mis amigos.

Se que no esta bien, se que fue un error, pero me gusta mas los lugares tranquilos, por eso subo al techo de la escuela y me dispongo a comer, en ese lugar, solía estar con Craig…levanto la vista al cielo que esta tan azul y pienso, por que el único lugar que me desespera de forma encantadora es mi mente, con tantos pensamientos y tantas dudas, a la vez…de la tranquilidad que necesito.

-Es extraño verte aquí tan calmado.- abro los ojos encontrándome con Pete, quien fuma como si de un anciano se tratara.  
-Es mas extraño verte a ti.- respondo con ingenuidad sentándome.  
-Estas preocupando a todos…- me encojo de hombros esperando a que el continúe -…normalmente, me valdría madres, pero, Henrietta dice que no estas hablando como siempre, que es extraño…¿ocurre algo?- da otra calada profunda  
-Realmente no, estoy tranquilo…- el viento sopla de forma leve y el me despeina  
-Mira, esto es muy conformista pero, no te mates en tus pensamientos, a veces es bueno hablar, Kenny, Stan y Henrietta son los mejores escuchando de nuestros _''amigos''-_ me dedica una sonrisa sin maldad alguna y se va, dejándome solo…

* * *

Por algún motivo esas palabras me calmaron, pero a la vez me desalentaron, y se que no tiene mucha lógica…al final, Barbara y Kenny pudieron arreglar sus diferencias y volver a ser los mejores amigos, Stan no menciono a kyle, Pete y Henrietta parecían conocerse desde siempre y yo…solo estaba ahí.

No me malentiendan, estaba ahí al sentido literal de la palabra, bromeaba con Kenny, hable con bebe, y muchas cosas mas…

Por eso, el camino a casa, no parece tan malo, aun mas gracias a Henrietta, que no crea el silencio incomodo y solitario, si no que crea ese silencio completamente mutuo…un silencio lleno de sentimientos y a la vez de nada.  
Un silencio, que se, me volveré adicto tal y como al café.

 ** _Aun que, te mentiré si no te digo esto, los pensamientos suicidas, siguen ahí…_**  
 _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Tercer días: Preguntas.**

Entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto que se supone debería de hacer, me piden que me comporte como un adulto, que madure de una vez, pero es que yo no entiendo que es ser un adulto…  
Si cierro los ojos, la realidad seguirá ahí cuando los abra, ¿Lo bueno? ¿Lo malo? ¿Lo correcto? ¿Lo incorrecto? ¿Lo que soy y lo que debo ser, por que es tan diferente?

No importa cuanto me maldiga, no importa cuanto me odie, parece no ser suficiente…nunca es suficiente.

Tengo ganas de clavar una navaja en mi muñeca pero eso esta mal, aun que hoy en dia ¿Qué es bueno y que es malo?

 **¡Haga lo que haga!**

Será un terrible error, y si actuó como mi corazón en verdad lo desea entonces…¿Quiero llamar la atención?

 **¡Estoy confundido!**

Kenny dice que no me preocupe, Barbara dice que todo estará bien.  
Pete y Stan me dieron una palmada en mi espalda y Henrietta falto a clases.

Pero; _¿Qué parte de esto esta bien?_

Estoy cubierto de pegamento, mi cabello tiene chicle, y mis lagrimas caen, una por una, mis padres están en la dirección después de gritarme que debería ser mas hombre, que debí de haberme enfrentado a los que me golpearon pero… ¿Por qué?

Mis manos tiemblan, mi cuerpo no responde, mi mente es un caos y mi mirada está perdida.  
¿Qué se supone debo hacer ahora?

 _''Desconocido: Sube al techo y salta al vacío''_

El celular tiene esas palabras, ¿Por qué me quiere muerto?

 _¿Por qué quiero morir?_

 _..._

 _¿Por qué quiero vivir?_

El salón está completamente vacío y solo suelto un grito lleno de dolor e impotencia, pero…¿Por que grito?

Todo estaba tan bien esta mañana…

Salí de casa, con café en mis manos, hable con mis amigos, fui a clases, tome nota y trate de no molestar a nadie, llego el almuerzo, fui por mi comida y entonces…¿Qué ocurrió?  
Alguien me grito…¿Qué insulto me grito? ¿Por qué me golpeo? ¿Por qué tiro mi alimento al piso? ¿Por qué me llevo a la parte trasera de la escuela? ¿Por qué me vendaron los ojos y me ataron?

 **-¡Hazlo nuevo!-** ¿Por qué dijeron eso?  
 **–pero…yo no quiero hacerlo, no lo conozco…-** ¿Quién era el?  
 **-¡Hazlo ¿o acaso eres marica?-** ¿Quiénes eran ellos?  
 **-…¿Si lo hago, serán mis amigos?-** te mientes, ellos son traidores sin corazón, escucho los gritos de mis amigos…¿Qué dicen?  
 _ **-Déjenlo en paz…**_ -esa es Bebe, es obvio que es Bebe…  
 **-Por supuesto…-** esa voz…no la conozco, o tal vez si **-…al fin que este es un rarito-** ¿Quién? ¿yo?  
 _ **-¡El no te a echo nada!-**_ ese es Kenny, ¿Por qué se escucha que forcejea?  
 _ **–Bárbara, ve por el director, o alguien…-**_ ese fue pete, estoy seguro…  
 **-…de acuerdo-** y esa voz débil…es de mi atacante ¿verdad?

 _¿Por qué lo hizo?_

 _¿Por qué me maltrato de esa forma?_

 _¿Por qué lo hizo?_

 _¿Por aceptación?_

 _¿Por qué?_

Pegarme, humillarme, llenarme de pegamento, escupirme…¿y los maestros?...¿y mis amigos?

¡Ah! Claro…ellos estaban ahí, tratando de salvarme…  
¿Cuánto duro todo? ¿10 minutos? Ese chico tiene talento para esto…supongo, no lo se…no quiero saberlo…

¿Cómo se acabo? ¡Claro, por Kenny!

Logro darle un puñetazo mientras Pete me quitaba las vendas…¿yo que…hice? Ya recuerdo…llore…

No quería defenderme, por que no quiero herir a nadie, pero al final…el que sale perdiendo soy yo.

El maestro volvió, llamo a mis padres y…¿Qué paso? Fingieron preocuparse para después…gritarme en los baños.

 _¿Qué me gritaron?_

Lo inútil que era, lo estúpido y patético que me veía…yo solo me disculpe…

 _¿y ahora que?_

Nadie sabe esto pero mi celular recibió ese mensaje justo ahora que logro volver a pensar aun que de una forma tan confusa…tal vez debo de hacer eso…¿o no?

 _¿Qué es vivir?_

 _¿Qué se sentirá morir?_

 _¿Dolerá?_

 _¿Me extrañaran?_

 _¿Estoy dudando?_

 _Entonces…_

 _¿Por qué subo las escaleras?_

 _¿Por qué me paro en el limite del techo?_

 _¿Por qué…?_

Solo las lágrimas resbalan de mis mejillas y me empapan…

 _ **-¡No!-**_ _¿Quién?_  
-¡ _ **Oh, dios, Tweek!**_ \- _¿Por qué?_  
 _ **-Aléjate de esa orilla, ahora.-**_ _¿Les importo?_  
 ** _-Tweek, escúchanos…-_** _¿Podrían dejarme hacerlo?_  
 _ **-Aun no a pasado un año, ¿sabes?-** ¡Basta!_

 _ **-¡A..atras!-**_ ¿Por qué grito? _ **-¡Ustedes…ngh…no entienden!-**_ ¿Por qué tengo un ataque ahora? ** _\- ¡SOLO DÉJENME CAER, GAH!-_** ¿Por qué tomas mi muñeca? ¿Por qué me abrazas? ¿Por qué?

 _ **-Jamás…-**_ ¿Por qué me sonríes tan gentil, Kenny? ¿Por qué vuelvo a llorar? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

 _ **-Dios santo, solo vamos por Henrietta y ya te llenas de ideas raras ¿eh?-**_ ¿Por qué vuelves a actuar como siempre?

 _ **-¡Tweek! ¿En que carajos piensas?**_ \- ¿Por qué me regañas Barbara?

 ** _–Lo mas seguro es que no piense-_** ¿Por qué te enojas pete?

– ** _Ya, déjenlo en paz…son muchas emociones por un día-_** ¿Por qué me defiendes Stan?

 _ **-¿Estas bien?-**_ ¿Por qué secas mis lagrimas Henrietta?

 _ **-¿Por qué no me dejan morir?-**_

 _ **-Por que somos tus amigos, Tweek.-**_

 _ **-…¿Pueden quedarse a mi lado?-**_

 _ **-Siempre estamos a tu lado, Kyle-** ¿Por que eres tan gentil, kenny?...pero...déjame decirte esto: **Yo no soy Kyle.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Cuarto dia: Quebrantado**

Las cosas no se ponen ni bien, ni mal…no se como sentirme respecto a eso.

Las cosas con mis amigos están igual…menos con Kenny, con Kenny algo dentro de mi cambio.

La curiosidad de saber quien era Kyle me carcome y ya no me deja dormir…ahora también quiero saber que le paso.  
¿Esta vivo?

¿Esta muerto?

¿Dónde esta?

¿Quién es?

¿Por qué me preocupo por cosas que realmente no me interesan?

O mas bien, no deberían interesarme…

 _¡No lo se!_

Las cosas en mi casa no se ponen ni bien, pero tampoco están tan mal.

Henrietta y yo pasamos casi todo el dia juntos, supongo que ella aun tiene miedo de que cometa un error…no debería de preocuparse por alguien como yo…alguien que no vale nada en realidad.

Yo me odio, mis padres me odian, ella debería odiarme…

¿Por qué en el fondo no quiero que me odie?

En el fondo…soy egoísta y deseo que ella nunca me de la espalda.

Por eso también me odio.

* * *

 _(Aquí narro yo)_

Otro día, otro momento, y ¿Qué cambia? Te preguntas, déjame decirte que todos los días cambia algo, pero somos humanos, necios por naturaleza y jamás aceptamos esos cambios…muchas veces solo nos acostumbramos.

Es lo mismo con el, con ese chico rubio que se dirige a la parada de autobús con la mirada perdida en el piso.

El no acepta los cambios que su vida esta presentando, solo se esta acostumbrando por que lo mejoran de alguna manera, aun que eso de nuevo: _Lo rechaza._

Cuando llega a su destino, por fin deja de mirar al piso, y sus ojos inocente empañados de dudas se posan en su amiga.

Su mejor amiga por el momento: _**Henrietta Biggle.**_

Ella no habla, casi nunca a escuchado su voz, ni una sola vez a sido testigo de su risa.

Pero sabe algo: Henrietta odia las peleas, y eso es lo único que necesita para no querer indagar en su pasado o en su vida.

No hablan, las miradas lo dicen todos y se envuelven en ese silencio, familiar y cómodo para ambos.  
Sera un largo día, ambos lo saben, algo dentro de ellos se los dice, pero tratan de opacar ese sentimiento de miedo, por un poco de esperanza por ver a sus amigos, o tal vez, solo conocidos.

Por que ellos admiten, que nadie sabe nada del otro.

El autobús llega, y ellos solo suben, se sientan al fondo, en los dos últimos asientos, Tweek junto a la ventana, Henrietta a su lado perdiéndose en la música de su celular.

Después sube Stan, con unas ojeras marcadas, se sienta delante de ellos y solo lo saluda con la mirada, Pete es el siguiente, su cabello esta despeinado, como de costumbre, su mirada esta muerta y su palidez es notoria.

El y Henrietta comienzan una platica silenciosa por parte de la azabache que a dejado la música de lado.

Kenny sube con Barbara, de nuevo están discutiendo, el rubio se levanta e intercambia el lugar con la gótica, le pone de nuevo sus audífonos poniendo una canción aleatoria, la gótica no dice nada, se lo agradece mentalmente.  
Tweek le sonríe y sujeta su mano, el sabe que ella odia las discusiones y es suficiente el cariño que le tiene como para querer cuidarla.

Cuando Barbara intenta jalar a la gotica como siempre, es cuando nota que Tweek lo a evitado, esta confundida, tanto como Kenny, como Pete.

Stan esta en su mundo, internamente esta llorando pero nadie lo nota, nadie se preocupa lo suficiente.

Inician los temblores de Tweek, Kenny estira su mano para calmarlo, pero aquí vamos con otro cambio.

Aun con sus manos sostenidas, es Henrietta la que posa su mano delicadamente en la rubia cabeza de Tweek.  
 **-Todo está bien, no has hecho algo malo-** susurra, apenas se le escucha.  
La señora que maneja grita, le exige a Kenny y a Bebe que se sienten, ambos obedecen, olvidan la pelea.

 _Se sienten innecesarios._

Llegan a la escuela, entran todos juntos.

Henrietta se va con Pete y Barbara, Kenny se va a su salón, la única materia en donde se le ve hacer muecas: Biologia.  
Tweek y Stan se van juntos, a historia.  
Hablan de cosas triviales, Stan esta extraño, Tweek lo sabe.  
 **-¿Sucede algo?-** pregunta, temeroso, el gótico ríe pero no responde.

Ese era Stanley, misterioso y solitario como un cuervo.  
Se la pasa viendo a una chica toda la clase, una linda azabache de boina rosa, Tweek nota, como los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas, no pregunta, ni cuando la maestra les pidió un resumen en equipo, cuestiona.

 _El no quiere hacerlo sentir incomodo._

La hora termina, ambos sacan una buena nota, el rubio nota como el gótico se queda, solo para ver como esa chica linda se levanta y se va.  
No dice nada, la mirada de Raven lo suplica, el conoce esa mirada y solo lo acepta.

Va a su siguiente hora, Barbara esta molesta, o tal vez triste, algo dentro de Tweek dio una fuerte punzada, no comenta nada de la indiferencia de la rubia, el sabe por que es.

Las horas pasan, tediosas, cansadas, repetitivas.

Es el descanso, no esta ni Pete, tampoco Stanley, los demás están confundidos, pero no dicen nada, Henrietta si, y le pide al rubio que la ayude a buscarlos.

Los encuentran en el techo, huelen el cigarro y escuchan el sollozo del azabache.

No se atreven a cruzar la puerta, saben que ellos arruinarían el momento, escuchan a Bebe y a Kenny, les hacen la señal de que guarden silencio.

Stan llora, es todo lo que saben, tiene que ver con esa chica, ahora saben que se llama Wendy, ahora saben que ella junto a Kyle le rompieron el corazón.

Ahora saben lo jodido que están las cosas en casa de ese chico.

Ahora saben por que es tan agradable y a la vez tan defensivo…lo que no entienden es ¿Por qué se lo guardo para Pete?

Las dudas en la cabeza de Tweek crecen, no sabe que sucedió con Kyle, pero ahora quiere saber de Wendy, quiere hacerla pagar, pero ni siquiera sabe por que.  
Bebe baja la mirada, Kenny se siente un poco roto, Henrietta esta apunto de abrir la puerta, pero su miedo es mas grande que las ganas de consolar a su amigo.

Escuchan la campana de clases, nadie emite un solo sonido, Kenny se arma de valor y abre la puerta.  
Stan esta llorando, Pete lo abraza mas fuerte, todos entran tímidos pero rapidos.

El no puedo mas, se levanta y se separa de los brazos del chico pálido, trata de huir peor es detenido por Kenny.

 **-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?...-** susurra, es todo lo que se escucha  
 **-¿Qué podía decir? _''Hey, amigo, una perra me robo el corazón, las cosas en casa están mal y…Kyle…''_ -** no termina de hablar, Kenny lo abraza, Pete se acerca, hace señas de que se fueran de ahí.

Nadie se mueve.

Stan solo llora, desconsolado.

Bebe grita, de impotencia. **–La haré pagar…-** es todo lo que dice, se va, su rubia cabellera es lo ultimo que se ve, Stanley le grita frenético que no haga nada, que no la toque.

Esta débil, destrozado, usado…y aun así, la quiere proteger...¿Por que?

De unas horas a otras, todos trataban de calmarlo, pete buscaba a Bebe, nadie sabia nada de ella…Henrietta, consolaba a Stan, quien parecía un niño asustado y Tweek solo miraba la escena.

 **-Te lo dije…-** los labios de Kenny se separan para mirarle con lastima **-…el mundo es una perra con los humanos de verdad…-** es lo único que su boca puede pronunciar, no entiende por que, pero sabe que esas palabras tienen mas lógica que cualquier cosa que su maestro de filosofía puede enseñarles.

La hora de la salida llega, como pueden levantan a Stan y se lo llevan a casa de Kenneth, una casa vacía, cerca del basurero.

Logran encontrar a Bebe, antes de que esta hiciera una tontería en contra de la chica llamada Wendy.  
Pete y Kenny se quedan con Stan hasta que se duerme.

Nadie dice nada, no hay palabras que puedan cambiar lo que sucede.

La indiferencia de Bebe hacia Tweek crece, el rubio no se queja, acepta esperando que mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad.  
Kenny sale de su cuarto, les dice que todo estará bien, que el se quedara en su casa esta noche.  
Sus ojos azules se posan en Tweek y le entrega unas llaves: _Son las de Stan._

 **-Pete y yo estaremos aquí, Henrietta sabe como llegar a casa de Raven, tráele un cambio de ropa…-** es todo lo que pide, asiente, temblando con un leve tic en su ojos izquierdo…acompañan a Bebe a su casa.

La gótica se despide de ella con una sonrisa, la rubia los abraza a ambos.

Tweek se queda en shock, odia ese tipo de contacto.

Caminan unas cuadras más, divisan la casa de Stan, entran, está vacía…las paredes son moradas y no tienen pinturas en estas, es solo…una casa solitaria como si a nadie le importara quien vive ahí.

Suben las escaleras, dos de los cuartos tienen madera que las bloquean.  
En uno se lee claramente _Shelley_ entran donde esta el nombre de Stan.

Se quedan quietos unos momentos, es un cuarto frio, muy frio…no pueden creerlo, las ventanas están cerradas, su cama es como la de cualquier chico de su edad.

¡Es un cuarto normal!

Exceptuando por el frio, la pared esta llena de posters de caricaturas infantiles, su mesita de noche tiene cigarros, en su mueble esta escondido una botella de alcohol, pero fuera de eso; es normal.

Mas que normal, no se compara a la habitación de Tweek que esta desordenada, o a la de Henrietta que es oscura y sin una sola ventana, esta es…de otra persona.  
Sus ojos se les llenan de lágrimas al notar sus pensamientos, es obvio que Stan no es normal, es mas que obvio, algo llama su atención debajo de la cama.

Una caja de zapatos, algo les dice que no la toquen, pero su curiosidad puede mas.

La sacan y de inmediato se arrepienten cuando la abren.

 _¿Cómo una pequeña caja puede guardar tanto dolor?_

Navajas, no es lo único que esta ahí, anti-depresivos, cartas, vendas, algunas manchadas de sangre, fotos…una le llama la atención, es de cuatro chicos.  
Pueden distinguir a Cartman y a Kenny, Tweek supone que el chico que esta alado de ese azabache sonriente es Kyle…y después algo reacciona dentro de Tweek, y siente como su corazón se oprime y algunas lagrimas caen.

Ese chico sonriente, que sujeta la mano de Kyle, ese chico de pompón rojo, de mirada brillante es el mismo que esta destrozado... ** _es Stan._**

Comienza a sacar mas fotos, necesita ver que sucedió, ahora se volvió una necesidad.

No puede creerlo, el chico que ahora conoce con mangas largas y vestiduras negras…era diferente.

Las fotos lo revelan todo, revelan a ese chico alegre, feliz, juguetón, sincero y leal…revelan a ese chico de mangas cortas, deportista y atractivo…'' _¿Qué te sucedió, Stan?''_ se pregunta mentalmente, derramando algunas lágrimas alado de Henrietta.

La chica no dice nada, como de costumbre, pero Tweek necesita escucharla y saber que eso es real.  
 **-¿Qué es eso?-** la única palabra que ella pronuncia señalando una libreta quemada al fondo de la caja.

 _ **Diario de Stan.**_

Es lo único que se puede leer.

Esta quemada, y maltratada, la abren con cuidado y se dan cuenta que algunas hojas son legibles…se miran, con eso entienden que juntos investigaran algo, que tal vez, no les debería importar.

Deciden guardar las cosas en la caja, menos una foto y el diario.

Ponen todo en su lugar, y guardan lo que se llevaran.

Toman la ropa y regresan a casa de Kenny, nerviosos…le dan la ropa y se marchan al hogar de Tweek.

Esta mal lo que harán…pero en el fondo, saben que eso ayudara al azabache.  
Lo que no saben es: _¿Por que lo quieren ayudar?_

* * *

 **-¿Crees que lo tomaron?...-** pregunto un azabache mirando el techo de la casa de su amigo  
 **-Supongo…ya sabes como son…-** susurra el rubio, sentándose en el piso, mirando como Pete observa a su amigo.  
 **-¿Crees que esto lo ayude de verdad?-** Pete es el que ahora cuestiona las tácticas del rubio, pero Kenny ni siquiera lo mira  
 **- Los ayudara…ahora es Henrietta la que se incluye en el paquete…-** juguetea con la alfombra rota, viendo como una rata pasa por ahí.  
 **-Estamos jodidos ¿eh?...-** Stan suelta otras lagrimas, y esconde su cara en la almohada mientras Pete acaricia su cabello quitándole esa gorra negra.

 _ **-Ya sabes como es el mundo con los verdaderos humanos…-**_

 _ **-Es una perra-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**-Quinto día: Descansa en paz, Stan.**  
 _  
Hoy Wendy me invito a comer un helado, no pude evitarlo, termine vomitando pero ella se echo a reir.  
Tiene una risa bonita, mamá me esta dando concejos para conquistarla y Shelley ya volvió a ser normal, por fin le quitaron ese odioso aparato de la cara.  
Kyle dice que es normal su ahora extraño buen humor, pues ese aparato la hacia diferente y era doloroso._

 _Mi padre aun es un pendejo y mi abuelo suele pedir que lo mate, pero yo no lo matare…y no me llamo bill._

 _Cartman molesta a Kyle, pero eso ya es normal, Kenny se hace a un lado, el no quiere problemas…últimamente eh estado pensando, que Kenny es muy misterioso._  
 _Tal vez, yo no lo conozco realmente, odio pensar en eso, por que nos conocemos desde hace 4 años._  
 _Aun asi, querido diario, no quiero que nada en mi vida cambie._

 _Con cariño: Stanley Randall Marsh._

* * *

 _Me pregunto…¿Por qué las cosas no se pueden quedar tal y como las quería?  
Me gustaba mi vida, no entiendo por qué mi abuelo se quería morir, bueno, había otras maneras ¿no? ¿Fue mi culpa?  
Yo vi la pistola varias veces cuando entraba a su cuarto, incluso una vez el la olvido en mi armario, pero no dije nada…es claro, yo al final si lo mate, lo siento…lo siento tanto, no quería matarlo, debí de haber dicho algo, pero yo no pensé que lo fuera a hacer…_

Wendy dice que soy un dramático, que las personas mueren a diario, que ella no ve la diferencia entre que mi abuelo siga vivo o ya este muerto, que al final…todos nacemos para morir, tal vez tiene razón, tiene razón…esta claro, yo nací para morir…moriré por vivir de todas maneras.

Kyle dice que no fue mi culpa, que a veces las personas son egoístas y no piensan en el daño que le harán a los demás.

Tal vez yo quiero ser un egoísta.

Papá intenta bromear del asunto, dice que ya no tendrá otra boca para alimentar y eso es bueno.

Yo no lo creo, yo quiero a mi abuelo…mi mamá y el pelean por sus comentarios, mi hermana es mas comprensible, ella por el momento junto a Kyle son los únicos en quienes puedo confiar.  
A parte de mi perro.  
y en ti…  
Por que en ellos no puedo depositar estos pensamientos egoístas.

 _Mi abuelo pidió que lo matara, varias veces, pero yo no quería…creo que al final, indirectamente, si lo mate._  
 _Soy un asesino, soy el peor asesino, no debería vivir, quiero estar muerto._  
 _P  
or que Wendy tiene razón…todos nacimos para morir._

 _Kenny me dio su pésame, a pesar de que esta enojado con nosotros…Eric también, creo que debajo de esa grasa existe una buena persona._  
 _Tal vez, no lo se…_

 _Yo lo mate, no puedo quitarme eso de la cabeza, estoy llorando, lloro…¿Por qué?_  
 _Por que soy un asesino…_  
 _Yo lo mate…_  
 _Lo siento, lo siento tanto, yo no quería, debí de haber dicho algo, lo lamento, en verdad…dejen de llorar, por favor…_

 ** _¡YO LO MATE!_**

* * *

 _Wendy me a dicho que se esta cansando de mi, no entiendo por que, ella se queja de que a veces no la dejo hablar, creo que la dejare hablar y tal vez acepte ser mi novia.  
Tengo pesadillas, no sobre Wendy, sobre mi abuelo, su sangre…aun la recuerdo, recuerdo cuando entre a su habitación a decirle que la cena estaba servida, recuerdo que vomite y grite, recuerdo…recuerdo que el estaba frio.  
Despierto con la sensación de asco en mi cuerpo, a veces duermo con Shelley del terror que me tengo._

Vi una navaja, quiero ser egoísta, pero no quiero dañar a nadie…soy patético.

Kyle…el ah tenido problemas, problemas grabes, mas grabes que los mios, soy un puto egoísta por solo pensar en mi y no poder ayudarlo.  
Mamá y Papá siguen peleando, Kenny solo esta ahí, junto a nosotros, pero es algo de reconocer como amigo.  
Las cosas en la casa de Kenny nunca fueron fáciles, siempre fueron complicadas, intento comprender como es que el puede actuar tan normal.  
Intento comprenderlo pero no puedo.

 _Mi perro esta muerto, olvidaba escribirte eso, pero fue por viejo, asi que duele, pero no tanto como si le hubiera pasado un carro por encima o algo parecido…creo que duele menos por a ver sido natural._

 _Me odio, por que quiero una muerte rápida, pero natural y no comprendo como puede ser posible eso._

* * *

De un momento a otro, las paginas comprensibles se trataban de Wendy o de Kyle y como su hermana se volvió su único apoyo, hasta que cierta pagina todo cambio de golpe, la letra estaba revuelta, había sangre en algunas letras y un miedo los lleno a ambos.

* * *

 _NO LO ENTIENDO, NO FUE MI CULPA, ¿VERDAD? NO, NO, NO, NO._

 _ME REHUSO A CREERLO, WENDY ME DEJO, ELLA DICE DE QUE MEREZCO OTRA COSA MEJOR, LO DIJO SIN SINCERIDAD…YO SI FUI SINCERO, FUI IDIOTA, FUI UN PENDEJO.  
-TAL VEZ, MERECIA ALGO MEJOR, PERO SIEMPRE TE QUISE A TI.- LE RESPONDI Y ELLA SE RIO, SE RIO DE MI Y MIS SENTIMIENTOS, NO LO ENTIENDO.  
AUN ASI, POR IMPRESIONANTE QUE APREZCA ESO ES LO DE MENOS._

 _MIS PADRES DE DIVORCIAN, ESO NO IMPORTA, YA LO VEIA VENIR, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE MAMÁ SOLO QUIERE A SHELLEY, A PAPÁ LE DA IGUAL LO QUE OCURRA, EL MISMO LO DIJO,_ _LLEVATE AL QUE QUIERAS…  
_ _COMO SI FUERAMOS UNOS MALDITOS OBJETOS, UNAS COSAS INSERVIBLES CON EL UNICO FIN DE HABER PRESENTADO UNA FAMILIA DESTROZADA._

 _MAMÁ ME MINTIO, ELLA ME DEJO AQUÍ, ELLA SE ACABA DE IR Y NO ME IMPORTARIA, PERO SE LA LLEVO, ME LA QUITO, ESTA LEJOS DE MI, LA UNICA QUE ME ESTABA APOYANDO, LA UNICA QUE SE VOLVIO COMPRENSIBLE Y CAMBIO LO SUFICIENTE PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE ES HUMANA._

 _LA UNICA QUE ME IMPORTABA DE ESTA CASA, POR SI FUERA POCO, PAPÁ REGRESO CON DOS TABLAS, PUSO UNA EN LA PUERTA DE MI ABUELO Y OTRA EN EL CUARTO DE MI HERMANA, ESTA BORRACHO, HUELE A ALCOHOL, NO LO ENTIENDO, LO TRATE DE DETENER Y EL ME GOLPEO…_

 _EL CERRO EL CUARTO DE SHELLEY TOTALMENTE, Y EL DE MI ABUELO, NO PUEDO CREERLO, ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!? APENAS PUEDO ENTENDER ALGO, Y ES QUE QUIERO MORIR._

 _ya no quiero estar aquí..._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ya no estaré aquí, es definitivo, acabo de cortar mi muñeca, es profunda, veo la sangre caer._

 _Es asquerosa.  
_ _Se que Kyle me necesita, pero el tiene a Kenny ¿no? Estará bien…yo no…yo estoy podrido.  
_ _Estoy jodido._ _  
Se esta confuso volviendo y n puedo ordenar que escribo._

 _Wendy razón tenia.  
Todosnacemosparamo-_

* * *

Tweek y Henrietta estaban en shock, sabían que el había echo algo, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho al rubio con violencia.  
Trataban de encontrar algo mas, pero ese era el final de esa hoja, las demás eran inservibles.  
Hasta que se presento el nombre de Pete.

* * *

 _Por fin pude volver a la escuela, me sacaron de ese hospital, pero conocí a alguien curioso, en mi opinión, se llama Pete.  
El esta también jodido, no es nada nuevo, por fin pude ver a Kyle, __EL SI QUE ESTA JODIDO_ _._

 _Pero ¿Qué no todos estamos jodidos? El no menciono nada de mi intento de quitarme la vida, yo no mencione nada de su casa.  
Kenny me lo conto todo…o bueno, casi todo.  
_

 _Cartman ya no se juntara con nosotros, el rubio habla mas, no me importa sinceramente.  
Solo me importa Kyle.  
_

 _Me dieron anti-depresivos, creo que no funcionan, sigo viendo la mierda del mundo como es.  
Le compartí unos a Kyle, le suplique que no se matara con esto, el accedió, reímos, como cuando éramos niños, pero era diferente, algo dentro de nosotros cambios.  
_

 _Algo se rompió y otra cosa a muerto.  
_

 _Tal vez, esa tarde en mi cuarto, en mi intento de quitarme la vida lo logre.  
Tal vez Stanley Randall Marsh si murió…_

 _y si soy sincero, me da igual…_

* * *

 _Wendy finge interés en mi, por que soy el centro de atención en la escuela, claro, Marsh, el chico popular que tenia todo se intenta quitar la vida, ¿Novedoso? Tal vez, no me importa._

 _Los maestros me tratan diferente, suben mi calificación y me animan, pero nada funciona, ya estoy roto.  
_

 _Como Kyle…no, Kyle esta destrozado y Kenny…el esta fingiendo que nada ocurre, por que en el fondo, el ya no tiene sentimientos.  
_

 _Concuerdo con el: El mundo es una perra con los humanos de verdad._

 _Los anti-depresivos, en definitiva, no funcionan, nada funciona, yo no funciono…_  
 _¿Stan? ¿Quién era Stan?_

 _No se nada de Shelley, solo se que esta viva y nunca supo de que casi muero, mi padre…no permitió que ellas lo supieran._  
 _Pero yo si quería verla…_

 _Bueno, solo a ella._

 _¡Quiero ver a Shelley!_

* * *

 _Kyle cada dia se ve menos esperanzado, no lo culpo, las cosas para el solo empeoran, Kenny trata de volver a animarlo, pero nada funciona, yo lo escucho, se lo mierda que es su vida._

 _Pero se algo mucho peor: Los dos estamos con el corazón roto._

 _¿Conoces a Thomas?  
Yo no, pero el si, y el esta enamorado de ese chico según tengo entendido.  
El odia a un chico, no se su nombre pero se que lo llaman: Fucker  
_

 _Se que lo molestan y es un antisocial, supongo que su único amigo es Thomas  
Me dan ganas de hablarles, pero no, Kyle lo odia y aun trato de comprender ¿Cómo odias a alguien que aun ni conoces?  
Wendy y Bebe siguen siendo unas perras._

 _Creo que al final, terminare odiando a Wendy mas de lo que alguna vez la pude amar y a Bebe…la detestare por ser una marioneta destrozada._

 _Pete, dentro de poco saldrá del hospital e ira a mi escuela, espero que Kyle y Pete se lleven bien._

 _No entiendo como el alcohol te puede hacer sentir mejor y a la vez peor…creo que ya me volvi un alcohólico, por que tomo desde hace mucho…_

 _Da igual…_

* * *

De nuevo, las hojas estaban quemadas, había una fecha reciente, la mitad era inentendible, pero con lo demás, se podían suponer cosas.

* * *

 _LO HIZO, TERMINO DE ROMPERSE, MI CORAZÓN, JA, ¿¡AUN TENGO CORAZÓN!? ¿¡AUN SOY HUMANO!? ¡¿EH?!_

 _EL SE MATO Y FUE MI CULPA._

 _EL SE MATO Y FUE MI CULPA._

 _EL SE MATO Y FUE MI CULPA._

 _EL SE MATO Y FUE MI CULPA._

 _EL SE MATO Y FUE MI CULPA._

 _EL SE MATO Y FUE MI CULPA._

 _EL SE MATO Y FUE MI CULPA._

 _EL SE MATO Y FUE MI CULPA._

 ** _EL SE MATO Y FUE MI CULPA._**

… _y con el, se fue mi esperanza._

 _Kyle…amigo…¿Quién te termino de destrozar? Por que cuando lo sepa, yo le destrozare la cara._

* * *

 _Kenny termino mas herido ¿Era eso posible? Supongo que si._

 _Wendy termino siendo una perra con corazón…me rio de ella, la odio, la detesto y a la vez, la sigo amando._

 _Me entere que ella ayudo a romperlo, ella fue una de las ultimas en hablar con Kyle…ella…_

 _Shelley me llamo, a escondidas, me dijo que todo estaría bien._  
 _-No mientas, las cosas ya están jodidas…- le respondí, entre lágrimas_  
 _-No es cierto, para nosotros no, aun estamos vivos- trato de que su voz sonara segura, pero ella también lloraba._  
 _-Habla por ti, yo ya estoy jodido, muerto, destrozado…dile a mamá que lo logro, que su hijito se a intentado suicidar, que logro lo que quería…dile a papá que es un pendejo, que si no me queria, solo lo hubiera dicho desde el principio y…dile a Kyle que voy en camino.-_

 _Esa llamada tiene como 2 minutos, de nuevo me corte, de nuevo todo se vuelve confuso…  
Quiero deja de sentir, quiero cumplir mi única función…  
Naci para morir…_

 _¿No, kyle?_

* * *

 _Barbara se esta juntado con Kenny, Kenny no me deja en paz, el esta aun destrozado pero lo intenta ocultar._  
 _Bebe, aun la odio, nunca la dejare de odiar por haber estado con Wendy…_

 _Pete intenta tranquilizarme, los anti-depresivos, son una mierda._

 _Mamá finge interés en mi que no tiene, Papá me ignora, lo volvió a sudar mi intento de suicidio y tratan de alejar a Shelley de mi, por ser mala influencia para ella, nos los culpo, lo soy._

 _Me llama la atención una chica, Pete la conoce, me dijo que se llama Henrietta, es solitaria, es triste, es callado y a su manera, hermosa._  
 _Como una rosa con hermoso aroma sin florecer aun._  
 _Pero no te confundas, no estoy enamorado de ella, para amar se necesita corazón, y el mio, ya esta enterrado en el patio de mi casa, junto a mi perro._

* * *

 _Parece ser que Henrietta se juntara con nosotros, ahora, nada esta cambiando.  
Prefiero la compañía de Pete, a veces la de Henrietta por ser como es.  
Odio la de Bebe, la odio a ella, nunca la perdonare, aun mas ahora que odia a Wendy, ella esta odiando a su reflejo exacto…  
_

 _Kenny es otra cosa, Kenny…es Kenny._

* * *

De nuevo las hojas estaban quemadas y maltratadas el resto del diario ya no era descifrable, solo las últimas líneas al final de este.

* * *

 _Tweek es otro pobre diablo._  
 _Pero esta vez, según Kenny, lo cambiaremos._  
 _Tweek no terminara como nosotros o como Kyle._  
 _Tweek no será Kyle._  
 _Tweek no será yo._  
 _Tweek…no nació para morir como yo._

 _Kyle…¿Puedes esperar otro poco? Esta es la ultima cosa, que quiero hacer._

* * *

Su cuerpo entero tiembla, al leer esas simples líneas, vagas, pero directas, saca de su bolsillo la foto de esos cuatro chicos, no puede creerlo, si se lo preguntara a una persona ajena a todo esto, tal vez diría que mienten.

Que el alegre chico, que vomitaba con la chica que le gustaba, no es el mismo chico que se intento suicidar.  
Al que alejaron de su hermana y se culpa de la muerte de su amigo y abuelo.

Nadie lo puede creer, ni siquiera ellos lo pueden creer.

Mira a Henrietta que esta igual que el, tocando el diario viejo y quemado y ahora entienden, por que intento deshacerse de eso, esa libreta era la única prueba de lo que Stan traía consigo.

 _En su interior.  
_

Si tan solo no hubiera estado quemado es seguro que esa cosa vieja y gasta, habría dicho con detalle, quien era Kyle.

Esa libreta, pudo haber dicho que tan roto estaba, que tan jodido se sentía, que tan miserables eran sus días, por que tanta cercanía con el chico del hospital, pero mas importante: _Por que tanto odio repentino a Wendy y a Bebe._

Todo se vuelve confuso, incluso para ti lector, por que es imposible, que los chicos de la foto estén tan rotos.

No, no era nada posible, que la habitación fría de esa casa, perteneciera a Stan, que esa caja de zapatos fuera lo que se empeñaba en ocultar, que su popularidad fuera rebajada a un emo, siendo juzgado por los que nunca supieron lo que paso en esa casa.

No, no es posible que su madre lo odie, que su padre lo ignore y su hermana que alguna vez lo maltrato, sea la que ahora se preocupa por el.

No, nada de eso es coherente, por que esas cosas no pasan…o por lo menos no en tu casa, pero déjame decirte que si suceden, tal vez en la casa de alado a ocurrido algo similar y tu lo ignoraste por completo, te pusiste a juzgar a esa persona herida y sin notarlo, casi lo llevas a cometer una locura.

Pero esa persona herida es infeliz, por que alguna vez en su vida, fue feliz.  
Y deseo que nada cambiara.  
Y deseo que todo fuera simple.

Pero todo cambio, nada se quedó como esa persona siempre deseo, pero todo se jodio.

No, no era posible que el Rubio con Parka naranja y mirada animada de esa foto fuera el Kenny que ahora conoce y confunde a Tweek con Kyle.

No era posible que el gordo de esa foto, sonriendo con superioridad, sea el que los molesta, pero tiene lógica, por que nunca insulta a Kenny o a Stan.

 _Ahora la tiene.  
_

No, ese chico de pompón rojo, no puede ser Stan, no puede ser el que fue internado en un hospital y le dieron anti-depresivos, no…no puede ser ese chico al que su vida se le jodido de la noche a la mañana, al que le rompieron el corazón y por encima de todo.

 _Perdió_ _su vida, su alma, su inocencia._

No, ese chico no era Stan…o tal vez si, pero fue el que murió el día en que sus padres se separaron y el se desmayo por la sangre en su brazo que brotaba y manchaba su ropa por culpa del corte profundo que el mismo se hizo, tal vez esa tarde, Stan logro su propósito y se mato, dejando en vida, al pobre de Raven…

Pero lo mas importante, ese chico, pelirrojo, feliz como ningún otro…el no podía estar muerto.

 _¿Verdad?_

Por lo menos, ahora una de las preguntas en la cabeza de Tweek era contestada.

Kyle estaba muerto, ahora una nueva se planteaba dentro de si, ahora lo que necesitaba era saber ¿Por qué lo hizo?  
Pero, mas importante, _Thomas_ , el chico del que Craig le hablaba ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto?

Sabia que si le preguntaba al azabache eso, le respondería, pero le daba miedo tocar el tema de Thomas, por que Tweek sabe, que el señor inexpresivo, esta un poco roto, gracias a ese nombre.

 **-El mundo…si es una perra.-** es todo lo que sus labios musitan, entrelazando los dedos con los de Henrietta, ambos lo necesitan, necesitan saber que no están solos…y que alguien mas, sabe lo que ocurrió con el frágil corazón de Stanley Randall Marsh.

Pero de nuevo, lector, dudo que tu lo entiendas… _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**-Sexto día: Alado de Stanley.**

 _…¿Y si Stan no quiere ayuda en realidad?_

Esa pregunta, rondaba la cabeza del rubio, que estaba mirando el techo de su habitación, aun tenia las fotos a su lado y las veía a veces, tratando de seguir analizando las información que logro rescatar de ese quemado cuaderno.

Hace mucho rato que Henrietta se había ido a casa, el insistió en que se quedara a su lado, pero la chica negó la invitación, no volvió a pedirlo, sabia que un no de Henrietta era definitivo.

Sabia que la chica gótica quería llorar, y el no era nadie para quitarle ese derecho.

Pensó varias veces en llamar a Craig y preguntarle sobre Thomas, pero el sabia tres cosas que el resto no.

1.- Craig era homosexual.

2.-Craig estaba enamorado.

3.- A Craig lo destrozaron.

Y el no quería ser el chico que avivara un dolor que tanto se empeñó en curar, por que en esa época el también se la paso mal con Craig, la única diferencia es que entre los dos se apoyaban.

Aun que esa es otra historia, de otro día.  
 _  
_Las palabras que mas recordaba el rubio, era la culpa de Stanley, ¿Qué tanto podría odiarse ese chico para escribir esas simples líneas con tanto…sentimiento?

 _''El se mato y fue mi culpa''_

Quería salir de su casa y darle un puñetazo en la cara, para después gritarle que nada era su culpa en realidad, pero para hacer eso, o tener derecho de eso, necesitaba saber mas de kyle y por ende, saber de las personas que rompieron a Kyle

Si existe algo que Tweek jamas olvidara, será el rojo de la sangre, no solo por verla en los brazos de sus amigos, no solo por verla en muchas de las paginas rotas, si no por estarla observando en ese momento de su propio brazo, si, el se corto y ni sabe en que jodido momento bajo a la cocina, tomo uno de los cuchillos de su madre y se lo clavo en la piel.  
Aun asi, el seguía ahí, idiotizado por ese color tan rojo que brotaba de la reciente herida y descendía hasta manchar su ropa y el piso.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y no solo por el dolor físico, también el emocional, no quería saber que tan destrozadas estaban las muñecas de Stan, despues de todo, el con solo una venda se pondrá bien, pero…si su amigo fue al hospital por sus cortes…¿Qué tan herido estará?

 _¿y si Stan no quiere ayuda?_

Si ayudaba a Stan, eso significaba tratar de descubrir parte de su vida, y por ende, recordó a esa chica de boina rosa de la clase, que Stan veía con algo…de… _¿Todo?_ ¡Ni siquiera el podía descifrar esa mirada!

El amo a Wendy, tanto asi que se obsesiono con ella, pero después la llego a odiar, tanto asi que incluso culpa a Barbara.  
Y sin embargo la seguía defendiendo y protegiendo como si de ella aun dependiese su vida que esta mas que marchita, la seguía observando y…¿Si la sigue esperando?

No…eso no tiene sentido ¿o si?

Después de todo, fue Wendy quien le metió la idea a Stan en la cabeza sobre que todos nacen para morir, fue Wendy quien lo trato como basura, fue Wendy quien…ayudo a romperlo a el y a su único y mejor super amigo…

 _¿y si Stan no quiere ayuda?_

De alguna manera, logro limpiar todo en la cocina y subió a su habitación, se encerró con llave y se sentó cerca de la ventana, visualizando como la nieve caía, como su brazo aun esta sangrando pero mas importante, como el seguía llorando.

Aun que sea, ya relacionaba algunas cosas, pero un nombre seguía sobrando de todo, y ese era el de Thomas y Craig, o en sus tiempos de delincuencia por parte del azabache _Fucker y palabras locas Thom._

Seguía dudando sobre si marcarle a su mejor amigo o dejarle vivir su vida en paz y armonía en compañía de la enana a la que se atrevía llamar hermana, y de sus padres que eran unos cabrones, pero bueno…esa es la familia Tucker después de todo y es mucho mejor que la suya, después de todo, esos tres apoyaron a su hijo cuando supieron que algo estaba mal.

 _¿y si Stan no quiere ayuda?_

Se vendo el brazo y se quito la ropa para meterse a la cama, aun pensando, aun temiendo, miro la foto de nueva cuenta de Stan y la comparo con Raven en su mente, entonces fue cuando decidió algo:

 _Aun si no quiere su ayuda, el estará a su lado._

y con eso en mente, por fin logro dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Dia Cero: Revoltijo de pensamientos.**

 _ **Abril 2012/15 minutos antes.**_

Ya no quiero nada, estoy cansado, es mucho ruido **¡Basta!**

El mundo parece estar al revés, entre mas lo pienso, mas me duele hacerlo, las personas parecen estar mal, todo parece estar podrido.

Solo quiero vomitar, unas barbaridades inescrutables de palabras sin sentido.

Nos sentimos solos con facilidad, pero algunos crecimos con la soledad, no buscamos sentirnos mejor por ningún medio.

Solo nos desesperamos mas y mas y mas cuando las cosas no salen como lo pensamos, y es que no pensamos con claridad.

¿Tu que sabes de vivir difícil?

Si tu no sabes nada.

¡El mundo es un asco!

Ojala algun dia solo cierre los ojos por siempre.

Ya no quiero mi corazón roto, ya no puedo hacerlo mas.

El mundo, las personas, parecen estar mal, o tal vez yo soy el del error.

Quiero vomitar, quiero fumar, pero tomar no, tomar **definitivamente no.**

El mundo parece estar podrido, tal vez soy yo el del error, las personas, parecen estar equivocadas.

Como lo pensaba, yo soy el error, tengo miedo tengo impotencia, tengo ganas de morirme de una vez.

¿Tiene sentido?

No, no lo tiene.

Es perfecto.

Esa idea...es jodidamente perfecta.

Una vez, y otra vez, ¿Por que debo de ser yo la paciente?

¿Por qué?

No lo entiendo, ya me harte.

Ya

...

solo quiero terminar con esto...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perdonenme, papi y mami...espero ahora esten felices...

...

 _-¿Escuchaste eso?_

 _-Pareció ser un disparo..._


End file.
